Gun Holder
by aestheticisms
Summary: You break her heart, I'll be the one to hold the gun. One-Shot, Ethan/Lyra/Silver.


_Gun Holder;_

Summary: You break her heart; I'll be the one to hold the gun. Ethan/Lyra/Silver

**a/n: ANGST ANGST ANGST! D: I hate myself for writing this. xD I don't even know what's really going on with this one-shot. It's confusing. . I sort of cleared everything up at the end. *crosses fingers* On a happier note, I cut my hair and it looks very pretty. ^^ I'm thinking of writing a Colosseumshipping one-shot. I love Wes and Rui. XD Wes' trench coat is FREAKING AWESOME.**

**...done rambling. Enjoy.**

**Review & Fave, even if it's just to tell me that I should never try writing angst. **

**-RV  
**

* * *

Red eyes stared into gold, each of them furious in their own right. The owner of the red eyes, a red-head with a disgusted look on his face, had blood on his fist. The owner of the golden eyes stood in awe, as his nose bled particles.

"I'm going to kill you for that." Ethan swore, as he went after the other boy again. Silver ducked his punches and aimed for his stomach.

All while a brunette watched in utter horror. Lyra, the Champion of Johto.

"Silver, Ethan, please!" She cried, using all her strength to stay on her feet. She was battered, bruised.

Nothing short of abused.

"How can you tell me," Ethan dodged a blow from Silver's left fist by faking left, going right. "To stop,"

The black haired teen's fist connected with Silver's face. "After all he did to you?" Silver was on the floor, his nose identical to Ethan's. Broken and bleeding.

"You don't understand," Silver hissed, as he got back up for another round. Ethan shook his head, there was a fire in his eyes that neither Lyra nor Silver could deny.

He was pissed off and someone was going to pay the price. Namely, Silver.

"I understand plenty." Silver blocked Ethan's fists with his arms, before punching back. "You were abusing my best friend." Ethan kicked the red-head's shin, causing Silver to counter back with punches to the gut. "And I wasn't going to stand around and watch."

Silver muttered something under his breath before jumping away from the enraged teen. His eyes flickered towards Lyra, and the girl saw hurt. If her heart wasn't hurt enough, that gaze stuck another dagger inside of it.

Hurt, an odd word. Many emotions could be categorized under that broad term.

But what Lyra saw in Silver's eyes had no listing, no label. It was indescribable as he took another hit from her best friend.

Ethan, her Ethan, was throwing punches, _for her._ He was fighting for her, the boy she grew up with, constantly flirting with, the boy she gave her first kiss to. Those were the more innocent times.

Before they grew up, set off, and parted ways.

Now, to be reunited like this; through violence. Through pain, through blood.

The golden eyed boy stared at Silver viciously. Silver stared right back.

"I hate you, so much." Ethan seethed.

Silver shrugged, as his trademarked smirk appeared on his bloodied lips. "Many do, Ethan. Many do."

The red-head fell to the floor, unconscious. The loss of blood, Lyra screamed internally, as she rushed towards the fallen teen's side.

"Ethan, don't just stand there!" Lyra turned her head towards the boy. Ethan stood in daze.

Then he shook his head, and pure horror brushed over his features. "What have I done…?" he whispered, before collapsing to the floor, tears running freely down his face. "Oh my Arceus…I'm a monster…"

Lyra shook her head and turned towards her broken friend. She placed both hands on his shoulders and shook him. "Ethan, Ethan, _look at me!"_ Lyra demanded, as the boy raised his tear-streaked face. "You are not a monster, these hands heal. Not kill. Help me, please." She pleaded, as Ethan wrapped her in his embrace, leaving the brunette shocked. He lifted her up, as he stood up.

Then he let her go and walked towards his rival. He hefted him up, bridal style, and looked at Lyra.

"Call for help, I'll have to carry him as far as I can." A pause. "If they ask what happened to him…and they find out…"

Ethan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, while Lyra stared at both boys, the same boys that had been about to kill each other, were now the same ones that were broken, battered, and bruised.

Just like her.

"I'm going to get everything revoked, Lyra. My trainer license, my Pokémon…and most importantly…you."

Lyra barely heard the last word, and fresh tears fell. After all these years…he still valued her above anything else.

"Come on, let's hurry." The brunette attempted to run, but her injuries were hindering her. She shook her head and unclipped a pokéball from her belt.

"Come on, Ho-Oh." She whispered, as the majestic rainbow bird came out, filling the sky with glitter and sparks. He landed carefully, bended his neck, and allowed Lyra to get on. Ethan carefully placed Silver on the bird, fixing his arms so that they were wrapped around the girl. Then he finally mounted the legendary bird.

"Ho-Oh, take us to the closest city." The legendary cawed and with a flutter of wings, they were in the sky, on their way to New Bark Town. Mount Silver seemed so small from the sky, Lyra thought sadly, as they flew through the air.

They arrived.

"Lyra, go get the professor." Ethan's voice was quiet, as he somberly stared at Silver's limp figure. Lyra nodded and staggered off the pokémon. She limped off towards Professor Elm's home and banged on the doors as loud as she could.

"Professor Elm!" She shouted, as the man opened the door, concern in his brown eyes.

"Lyra…oh my Arceus." He stopped mid sentence as he reviewed the situation. The girl looked like she had been abused, and the two boys on the Ho-Oh looked like they came back from the dead.

Well, Silver on the other hand, looked like he was dead. Elm ran towards Ethan and Silver and carefully took the red-head from the black-haired's grasp.

"I'll take care of him. Ethan, Lyra, go upstairs. My wife will help you out." Lyra nodded weakly and recalled the bird. Ethan and Lyra tiredly climbed the stairs, and collapsed at the professor's front door. His wife came out, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh my Arceus…Lyra, Ethan…" She choked on a sob and helped the two teens inside. The woman gave her son a sharp glare and the boy scurried off into his room.

Lyra sat down on a sofa while Ethan took the floor. Elm's wife took out the first-aid kit. The older brunette took care of Ethan's wounds first; they were much more severe than Lyra's.

"This is going to sting." She said simply before dabbing some medicine on Ethan's nose, as he screamed.

"OH MY ARCEUS, WHAT IS THIS!"

The woman gave him a wry smile. "You just came out of a battlefield and you're screaming over a bit of medicine. Wimp." She continued dabbing his face, cleaning off the dry blood. She then took her thumb and index finger and pinched his nose, only for Ethan to howl in pain.

"It's broken." She said softly, as she fished through the kit for an instant-ice pack. "Put this on here, I'll get your mother. She'll have to take you to Goldenrod to get that nose fixed."

Ethan nodded quietly, shame filling his yellow eyes. His mother would have a heart-attack if she saw him at the state he was.

"Now, it's your turn. Lyra…what happened out there?" The woman turned towards the younger brunette, who was sniffling. The Champion hastily wiped her tears and gave the woman a smile.

"I'm fine, a-okay!" The woman rolled her eyes and poked the girl's arm.

"…ouch." Lyra winced, and grudgingly allowed the woman to treat her cuts.

"You only have minor cuts, and some bruises. The bruises will hurt for a bit, but they'll go away. Let's disinfect these cuts…" The woman murmured, mostly to herself, as Lyra listened silently. She cleaned Lyra's arm up and smiled.

"There. All done, now, I'm going to grab your mothers. I'll check on Silver as well. When I come back, I want a story about how you got yourselves into this mess." Elm's wife locked eyes with Ethan first, and then Lyra. "I'll be back."

She disappeared out the front door.

Lyra and Ethan sat in the uncomfortable silence.

"…Lyra, I'm sorry." Ethan said, as new tears fell from his eyes. "I shouldn't have jumped in there…"

Lyra shook her head and crawled over to where Ethan was, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay Ethan. It's not your fault, anyways. It was mine." Lyra's voice was barely a whisper.

"I just thought…that he was beating you, Ly. I was scared that…during that time I wasn't there for you, he was taking advantage of you."

Lyra chuckled humorlessly. "You see, you're half-right in your assumption. The thing is, Ethan, Silver and I didn't have a good relationship to begin with. I was going to talk to him about our issues with him earlier today, but he lost control and hit me." Lyra heard how Ethan's breathing sharpened, and she laced her fingers in his hand. "After that he regretted what he did and was starting to apologize; that's sort of when you came in."

Ethan's lips twisted into a grimace. "And sort of, kind of, almost killed him?" His voice was cold, sarcastic.

Lyra sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that's how it went down."

Ethan suddenly got up, shaking slightly, and offered his hand to Lyra. Lyra shook her head, refusing the boy's offer. She got up, and made her way towards the door. Ethan stood in dread, his gold eyes following every movement the girl made. Slowly, with a sigh, he followed her down the stairs that led to Elm's Lab.

Before entering, Lyra tugged on Ethan's shirt. Ethan turned towards the girl that he loved since their meeting. "Ethan, please. Don't hate Silver, it's not his fault. He doesn't know how to react to bad situations…he was raised in violence." Lyra ended her explanation quietly. Her eyes were glued to the floor, and Ethan gulped. The hat-wearing boy stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets and it dawned on him.

Lyra would have to choose. He knew his best friend too well. She loved him, even after the fiasco they went through. And he wanted to stop them?

Would he stop them, if he had the chance? What if there was a chance that Lyra loved him, not Silver? The boy scoffed internally. As if that would ever happen, Lyra would never look at him as more than a friend.

Ethan opened the door and let Lyra go on before him. Lyra ran towards Silver, now conscious, lying on a bed, with his head propped up against a pillow. The brunette kneeled next to him, placing her head on his chest, as Silver shook his head and muttered something to the girl.

Ethan couldn't help but feel a stab of envy. They looked perfect together: the anti-hero and the princess that saved him from evil.

Without a word, he padded towards Silver's bed and the red-head sneered at him. "Thought you got rid of me, Gold?"

Ethan shook his head at the gold comment. "I apologize. That's all." Lyra looked at Silver, and then Ethan.

"_Oh no,_" Lyra mentally slapped herself. It had come to this.

Ethan stared right back, his gold eyes flashing with various emotions. Jealously, Understanding, and finally, the one that managed to shatter what was left of Lyra's heart: Love. Then he turned around and walked away.

Silver took Lyra's trembling hand, and Lyra broke down. Her knees buckled, and she fell to the floor, attempting to hold back her screams.

"Lyra…" Silver's gaze focused on Lyra, as the girl shook. She had chosen him, over Ethan.

That was a choice that would haunt her for life.

After all…Ethan was the gun holder, her knight in shining armor. The one that would rather see him die than her.

"Why did it have to be this way?" Lyra sniveled, as she cried onto Silver's bandaged chest. Silver patted the girl's back and sighed.

"Life's a bitch. That's why."

* * *

**a/n: Feel free to kill me**. **I liked HeartSoulShipping better than SoulSilverShipping, but...this came up. WTF, right?**

**-RV  
**


End file.
